powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers EDF
Power Rangers EDF (Earth Defense Force) is the twenty-sixth series in the Alternate World Power Rangers. It is based on Kyuranger and common Comic Book tropes, primarily from the Avengers. It is the first season in the Destiny Shard Saga. Plot When G.U.A.R.D found the mysterious Star Orb, they invited a whole host of evil to want the powers it hold. These evils, like Madame Medusa, Big Brain, and Fuden are some of the most fearsome villains ever. To combat them, the Power Rangers EDF are commissioned. Together, these extraordinary people will defend the Earth from destruction. However, after defeating all of these evils, once, twice, and some of them even thrice, the Rangers' enemies team-up to form the Sinister Six Fists, and create the most fearsome being of all time. At the same time, the first Destiny Shard is revealed opening up a much bigger world... Rangers Extra Ranger G.U.A.R.D *Rick Blaster (1-20, 39-40) **Agent Bell (1-20, 39-40) **Agent Hayley Ryder (17-40) Xemon *Amaterasu, The Golden Goddess (1-) **Haichiman, The Protector (32-) **Ryuden, The Dragon (32-) **Nari, The Thunder Warrior (32-) Atlantis *Princess Ava (28-40) Other * Ashley Finn (2-40) * Dr. Antoine Benzema (8-) Agents Of Evil Takaharan Threats *Fuden, The Wind Prince (1-40) **Kujo Raiju Armor (1) **The Obliterator (2-3) **Komainu, Floating Bridge Guard (4) ***Raiden's Armors (1-40) *Jiro, Buraku King (37-39) *Sakura, The Sorceress (22-40) **Juzo, Executioner (23) U.L.S.A.R And His Hosts *U.L.S.A.R (4-7, 14-24 31-40) **Theo Bennington/U.L.S.A.R Man (5) **Lt. Col. James Thompson/Missile Man (6) **Sal Karlsson/Electro Man (7) ***U.L.S.A.R Sentries (5-40) The Zero Institute *Didier Benzema/Captain Scowl (9-14) **Myron Leonard/Cut Man (8) ** Gotze/Gas Man (9) **Erik/Steam Man (10) **John Greene/Orb Man (11) **Arden Grunt/Giant Man (12) **Blake/Nuclear Man (12) **Mirror Man (13-14) ***Zero Commandos (8-14) SNAKE Operatives *Crimson Cobra (17) *Pham Van Minh/Madame Medusa (16-19) **Eddie Washington/Agent Orange (16-19, 25-28) **G.U.A.R.D Director Richard Wells/Lord Python(16-19) ***Agent Aoi Niko/Sybil Serpent (15) ***Pete Jaques/King Cobra (16) ***Eric Poway/ Rattlesnake (17) ***Agent Brock Valdez/Viper Skullgrin (3-20) **SNAKE Infiltrators (1-20) **SNAKE Commandos (8-19) The Evil Arts *Phntar (21) *Volcanius (22) Enemies Of Atlantis *Jeffery Hook (28-40) **Cursed Prince Bartelemeau (28-29) Chaos Empire *Emperor Chaos (3, 39-40) **Lord Kranx (3, 39-40) **Destructor, The Knight Of Death (39-40) The Quasar Empire *Doctor Infinity (37-40) **Cosmos (38-40) Other *Gen. Robert Stork (11, 24-26, 30, 33-34) *Quantum Knight (18-22) *Mr. Mysterious (30) *Hyperwoman (34) *Idi Adzasoo (35) Arsenal Destiny Shards Featured * Star Orb/Cosmic Shard (1-40) * Ezen Ring/Brain Shard (31-40) Transformation Devices *Defend Changer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Atomic Changer◆ *Defend Changer Duo◆◆ Side Arms *Defend Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Team Weapons *(Super)Defender Rifle Multi-Use Devices *EDF Reactors◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons *Star Shield ◆ *Laser Arm Cannon ◆ *Thunder Inazuma ◆ *Canary Tonfas ◆ *Fury Fists ◆ *Missile Pack ◆ *Mind Braces ◆ *Speed Cleats ◆ *Atom Armaments ◆ *Eagle Pack ◆ *Astro Lens ◆ *Illusion Pendant ◆ *Unity Lyre/Arrow ◆ Zords *AstroFleet Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **** StarZord ◆ **** LaserZord ◆ **** CanaryZord ◆ **** ThunderZord ◆ **** FuryZord ◆ *** AstroZord ◆ **AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ *** AtomZord ◆ *** MindZord ◆ *** SpeedZord ◆ ** MissileZord ◆ ** EagleZord ◆ ** IllusionZord ◆ * UnityFleet Megazord ◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord: Missle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord: Camo Jetpack◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Case File 1: They Came From Raiden's Basement #Case File 2: Defenders, Unite! #Case File 3: Sibling Rivalry #Case File 4: Virus Found #Case File 5: Bad For Business #Case File 6: An Old Wound #Case File 7: Reactor Rage #Case File 8: December 1, 1974 #Case File 9: Twins Of Doom #Case File 10: Morning Dew #Case File 11: The Incredible Fury #Case File 12: Silver Thief #Case File 13: Splitting The Atom, Part 1 #Case File 14: Splitting The Atom, Part 2 # See Also Category:Kamenrider2011